Sem'ya
by O.K Snape
Summary: Harry est renvoyé de Poudlard et est placé à Durmstrang. Il a peur pour son frère Dylan car son père, James, est violent et sa mère, Lily, est passive. Mais une fois arrivé en Russie, il tombe amoureux de Viktor. Et les problèmes commencent. Sem'ya veut dire famille en russe Prompt devenu fiction, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec le pairing donc défi corsé. Viktor/Harry - Deathfic
1. Chapter 1

**Sem'ya**

 **Auteur** : Ok Snape  
 **Disclaimer** : Histoire de JK Rowling, histoire d'Ookami Kitsune Snape  
 **Pairing** : Harry/Viktor  
 **Genre** : Slash, Romance, Drama, Deathfic  
 **Note :** réponse au Prompt de Ijiini.  
\- Mots imposés : Tartiflette, Demande en mariage, Vengeance.  
\- Contexte : Harry arrive à Durmstrang et tombe amoureux de Viktor. Pas de deathfic  
\- Minimum 2000 mots

Note bis : De grands remerciements aux Prompts de Poudlard sans qui ce prompt n'aurait jamais eu lieu et merci à elles (Baderoh et Yunoki) de s'occuper de tout ça !

Note bis bis : **en gras** c'est du russe, _en italique_ il s'agit des pensées

 **Chapitre 1** : De Poudlard à Durmstrang

Alors qu'il quittait Poudlard avec d'énormes regrets, Harry prit le chemin qui menait au lac. Il gardait la tête basse, et son regard fuyait vers l'école qui fut, un jour, son refuge. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il y vivrait -à Poudlard. Mais ses parents n'avaient pas aimé ses frasques avec les jumeaux Weasley et Ron. Ils l'avaient prévenu plusieurs fois que la sanction serait dure, s'il continuait. Mais comme d'habitude, Harry ne les avait pas écouté. Et aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait placé à Durmstrang. Seul.

Et il s'agissait d'une double punition pour lui. Non seulement ils l'éloignaient de ses amis, mais également de son frère. Bien sûr, il se doutait que ses parents n'avaient attendu qu'une seule faute pour l'éloigner des Weasley, les "traîtres à leur sang". Et maintenant, ils avaient eu gain de cause.

Le meilleur dans la sanction était paradoxal. Certes, il bénissait l'éloignement familial. Or, il était également très attaché à son petit frère, Dylan. Déjà que ce dernier pleurait lorsqu'il partait pour Poudlard, maintenant qu'il serait encore plus loin... Il ne voulait même pas y penser. Mais les souvenirs affluaient malgré ses réticences, comme à l'annonce de son départ, où Dylan avait fait une crise.

Oh, pas un caprice, non. Une crise d'angoisse. Il n'aimait pas être loin de son frère car lui seul lui permettait d'être serein. Il avait du mal à se lier avec les gens de son âge à l'école primaire pour Sangs Purs et il n'était guère proche de ses parents. Il n'était proche que de Harry.

Cette attache pouvait s'expliquer par la non-implication de ses parents dans leur éducation. James Potter était un Sang-pur qui vivait dans la noblesse sorcière, allant aux réunions des Aurors et aux réunions mondaines. Et il y traînait Lily Evans, sa femme Sang-mêlée, malgré ses difficultés à accepter les critiques sous-entendues sur l'impureté de sang de sa femme. Honteux et humilié, il leur faisait alors payer cet affront une fois arrivés chez eux.

Oui, Lily Evans était une femme battue. Une femme amoureuse avant d'être une mère aimante. Et elle se pliait aux humeurs de son mari, en attendant ses bons jours où il s'excusait pour sa violence et la couvrait d'amour et de tendresse. Oh, elle aimait ses fils, mais ils étaient la preuve de son impureté, attisant la colère et l'inimitié de son mari. Et elle se sentait inférieure, impure. Elle était ainsi persuadée d'être chanceuse d'avoir un mari si tolérant pour s'être marié avec elle, une pauvre sang-mêlée.

Soumise, elle laissait son mari la battre et, occasionnellement, battre ses enfants. Ses coups étaient mérités, après tout. Au début il s'agissait de taloches derrière la tête, de claques anodines. Puis un jour, il avait donné un coup de poing dans le visage de leur aîné.

Les enfants avaient toujours adoré leurs parents, ils souffraient de leur animosité et de leur silence. Ils subissaient le courroux de leur père et l'indifférence de leur mère. Ils n'attendaient qu'une part d'amour qui ne leur avait jamais été accordé. Ils faisaient tout pour que leur père soit fier et que leur mère leur accorde un sourire ou un baiser. Mais jamais, jamais ils n'eurent une preuve d'une quelconque affection. Et ce jour-là, James Potter perdit son premier fils.

En effet, à partir de ce moment-là, Harry commença à se rebeller. Et dès qu'il avait eu sa lettre pour Poudlard, il avait fui la maison. Il culpabilisait de laisser son petit frère dans une telle famille, mais il aspirait à une liberté que seule Poudlard pouvait lui conférer. Cependant, il ne cessait de penser à sa santé et il priait chaque soir que Dylan ne soit jamais frappé.

Il avait toujours protégé Dylan, que ce soit du manque d'amour ou de la violence. Il se prenait les coups à sa place et lui donnait tout l'amour qu'ils se voyaient refusé. Il le choyait et l'aimait, et Dylan le lui rendait bien. Il adulait Harry et vivait pour lui. Il aimait son grand frère qui l'avait toujours prévenu quand leur père arrivait, reconnaissant le pas lourd de leur géniteur dans l'escalier. Alors il le cachait sous son lit ou dans le placard, et attisait de lui-même sa colère afin qu'il ne se soucie plus de son cadet. Et cela marchait à chaque fois.

Mais plus que les coups, il craignait les mots.

Souvent, son père les frappait, sa mère et lui. Mais rares étaient les insultes, et c'étaient elles qui faisaient le plus plus de dégâts.

"Espère d'erreur", "sang de bourbe","enfant impur", "honte de la famille", "espèce de tare", "sang-mêlée" les giflaient au visage, sa mère et lui. Et ça faisait mouche. Et ça faisait mal.

Mais le pire était lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il n'était né que pour être héritier, mais que, s'il venait à mourir, il y aurait toujours Dylan pour le remplacer. Il était inutile, né d'un mariage autrefois heureux et amoureux, devenu morbide et violent.

De plus, il ressemblait énormément à son père. Brun aux yeux vert sapin, il avait une peau hâlée par le soleil. Il possédait les épis et le même tempérament chaud de James. Mais son caractère différait complètement : il détestait l'idéologie des Sangs Purs, tout comme il détestait la xénophobie de son père. Et cette ressemblance attisait le dégoût de Potter Sr, observant sa copie conforme jusqu'au sang, maintenant sali et imparfait, souillé par sa femme. Il haïssait cet héritier qui ne pouvait être aussi parfait que lui et aussi noble que lui. Il haïssait la preuve de sa faiblesse, de son erreur.

Dylan eut plus de chance, il ressemblait à leur douce mère. Il était roux aux yeux verts et arborait une belle peau de porcelaine. Ses cheveux était d'une belle couleur caramel aux reflets chatoyants, et un vert d'eau aussi pur que le ciel. Ainsi, son père était plus indulgent, peut être même plus aimant -mais il ne faut pas se voiler la face-, il lui crachait quand même son venin à la figure.

Harry se souciait vraiment de son cadet, alors il lui envoyait des hiboux dès qu'il le pouvait. Cependant, il ne recevait plus de réponses depuis quelques jours avant sa dernière farce -qui lui valu son transfert-. Il s'inquiétait de plus en plus, alors il avait demandé à Bill d'aller voir son frère histoire de prendre de ses nouvelles, même s'il ne croyait pas à sa réussite. Ses parents haïssaient ses "traîtres à leur sang". Alors les laisser entrer dans leur manoir ? Aucune chance.

Il soupira lorsqu'il arriva devant le lac. Il attendit quelques minutes avant qu'un énorme navire ne sorte de l'eau noire. Une fois entièrement apparu, une passerelle se matérialisa devant lui. Il fut alors prié de monter lorsqu'un russe descendit pour prendre ses bagages.

xxx

Il n'y avait pas à dire, il avait le mal de mer. En sortant de son terrible moyen de transport, il avait le teint verdâtre et une main devant la bouche. Sa marche était incertaine et il tanguait, tentant de trouver un support afin de reprendre son équilibre. Il attendit cinq bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir respirer plus sereinement. Il prit alors de grandes inspirations, la main sur le coeur, suivies de longues expirations avant de se relever.

Il se releva et observa alors un paysage enneigé, frais et splendide. Ses yeux brillèrent face à la neige, scintillante et lisse, qui recouvrait le sol, ainsi qu'à la vue de la chute de légers flocons. Il sentait le froid caresser sa peau, le vent nouait ses cheveux et le soleil se cachait derrière la brume.

Il souffla dans ses mains lorsque le froid se fit trop présent et chercha sa malle du regard -à la recherche de ses gants. Il la trouva aux pieds de celui qui l'avait mise dans la cale et qui l'avait accompagné durant le voyage. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom.

\- Hem... Monsieur ?

\- **Da** ?

\- Hem...

Harry se trouva embarrassé, il ne parlait pas un mot de russe. Essayant de traduire ce qu'il disait avec des signes, l'homme sembla comprendre son problème. Il murmura un sortilège avant de parler dans un anglais parfait.

\- Est-ce mieux ?

\- Ou... Oui oui.

L'homme en question n'avait pas parlé dans un anglais parfait, comme Harry le croyait, mais dans un russe traduit par le sort utilisé précédemment d'après ses explications. Il s'était d'ailleurs rendu compte que son anglais s'était transformé en un russe avec un accent neutre.

\- Je m'appelle Dragomir Kalinovsky. Je serais ton guide jusqu'à ton arrivée à Durmstrang.

\- Bonjour monsieur, je m'appelle Harry Potter.

A son regard appuyé, il devait s'en douter. Harry se racla la gorge avant de demander s'ils pouvaient aller manger un petit peu avant d'y retourner, il se sentait mieux et n'avait pas mangé de tout le voyage -mal de mer oblige-. En effet, son estomac l'avait rappelé à l'ordre avec un grognement féroce, la durée du long trajet se faisant ressentir.

Ils entrèrent alors dans un restaurant typiquement russe. Et en sortant, Harry découvrit quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas : la nuit était tombée et le brouillard avait commencé à caresser les rues. Rien d'étrange me direz-vous, sauf qu'il n'était que l'heure du goûter !

Et quand il pensa que rien n'était plus compliqué qu'un brouillard, la neige commença à tomber de plus en plus vite.

Et ce fût la tempête de neige. Cela ne sembla pas affecter Dragomir, habitué aux intempéries propre à son pays. Il le conduisit habilement jusqu'à une calèche avant de partir vers sa nouvelle école.

Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi on lui avait proposé de la **Tartiflette** au goûter, comme on pouvait proposer une gauffre ou une crêpe au chocolat, avant de voir le temps froid de la Russie. Car nous étions bien en Russie.

Dragomir lui avait expliqué tout ce qui touchait à sa nouvelle école : le lieu, les règles, le code de bienséance, les personnes importantes... Bien qu'il n'avait rien enregistré, Harry s'était assuré de garder les informations vitales : nous étions en Russie, il revenait chez lui qu'aux vacances et aucune sortie n'était tolérée, même le week-end.

Harry souffla en se réfugiant dans la calèche et s'endormit, le ventre plein et la tête pleine de tous ses changements.

Il ne se réveilla qu'au touché de Dragomir -qui avait secoué son épaule-, puis il avisa la nuit noire par la fenêtre. Il se crut en pleine nuit alors qu'il se souvenait de son nouvel environnement. Ah, la Russie.

Il s'étira et suivit son guide qui le conduisit directement dans son dortoir. Les chambres ressemblaient à des casernes militaires, pleines de fourrures. Il ne comprenait pas cet attrait pour les peaux d'animaux morts, m'enfin. Dragomir lui fit visiter le château, lui présenta les salles et les professeurs qu'ils croisèrent, ainsi que le directeur : Igor Karkaroff.

Mais Harry était tellement épuisé par le changement de pays qu'il se coucha en oubliant la majorité des informations, et s'endormit au milieu d'une chambre vide tapissée de peaux.

Au petit matin, il se réveilla dans un froid glacial. Il frissonna en constatant que sa chaleur corporelle était inexistante, et se frotta les membres engourdis. Il comprenait l'utilité des fourrures, maintenant. Il baillât et allait retourner à son sommeil lorsqu'il vit un pantalon chaud marron, repassé droit face à son lit, il se crispa. Et lorsqu'il remonta cette silhouette et lorgna l'air menaçant d'un sorcier plus âgé, il se releva très vite.

\- Et bien, on fait la grâce-matinée, le nouveau.

Le claquement de langue qui suivit lui fit comprendre qu'il était en tort. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal, alors il se leva et resta très droit. Il vit le jeune homme lui montrer derrière lui d'un coup de menton. Et là en se décalant, il eut tout le loisir d'observer toute sa chambrée, chacun debout au repos en tenue d'école militaire russe, devant leur lit respectif fait au carré. Leur uniforme était composé d'une tunique chaude et d'un pantalon comme celui de son homologue, d'une teinte marron terre. Ils portaient des bottines noires et le blason de l'école sur le coeur. Ils avaient tous l'air passablement énervés.

Et là, Harry se souvint de ce que Dragomir lui avait dit :

\- Tous les matins, c'est lever aux aurores. Il faut que tu sois habillé, lavé et que ton lit soit fait à six heure. Si l'un des membres manque à l'appel, toute la chambre est punie. Ils doivent être tous au complet à six heure et quart dans le couloir pour pouvoir manger, ceux absents sont privés de petit-déjeuner.

Oups.

xxx

Depuis, il avait appris les règles et les horaires par coeur.

Il avait bien vu les regards acérés de ses camarades et les commentaires désobligeants. Mais au bout de quelques jours, ils lui avaient pardonné et ils l'avaient intégré à leur cercle. Chaque chambre avait son nom, son chef, son symbole. Chaque cercle était une famille, nouant des liens fraternels pendant sept longues années.

Ils étaient plus ou moins une trentaine par chambre. La sienne s'appelait "Sem'ya Svetovid", la famille de Svetovid. Chaque nom avait un dieu slave comme protecteur, et les élèves étaient plutôt représentatifs de leur dieu. Ainsi ses amis et lui étaient à l'image de leur protecteur : courageux, généreux et forts.

Il y avait énormément de maisons, et le jeune Potter ne connaissait que les principales. Il savait aussi que Dragomir, l'étudiant qui l'avait guidé, appartenait à la Sem'ya Porewit, dieu de la forêt, qui protégeait les voyageurs égarés et punissait ceux qui maltraitaient la forêt.

Par ailleurs, Harry s'était plutôt bien adapté à ce nouveau pays, nouveau climat, nouvelle école, nouveaux camarades. Ses cours s'étaient enchaînés, les rencontres et les découvertes se succédaient. Ses amis et son frère lui manquaient mais son adaptation ne lui avait pas permis d'y songer plus longuement. Les journées étaient longues et chargées, bien que la nuit tombe assez vite. Le rythme était soutenu, mais il arrivait à suivre à présent.

Cela faisait bientôt un mois qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Et un mois et demi qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles de Dylan.

xxx

Comme tous les élèves, Harry s'était intéressé aux relations de Durmstrang. Il s'agissait d'une école majoritairement masculine, ne comportant que l'élite des filles slaves. Le reste était réparti à Beauxbâtons ou à Poudlard.

Il avait donc repéré Viktor Krum, la vedette de Quidditch et champion de l'école ainsi que Anya von Rosen. Il s'agissait du couple phare de Durmstrang. Et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de les envier.

Il avait voulu recevoir un tel amour, si dévoué et si honnête, spontané. Et il s'était surtout intéressé au sportif pour ses aptitudes au Quidditch, sport qu'affectionnait Harry. Il l'enviait, lui et son aisance dans les airs, de ses mouvements fluides malgré sa robustesse et sa masse musculaire imposante.

Et en parlant du (des?) loup, Harry les vit au détour d'un des nombreux couloirs de Durmstrang,. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux d'un bleu de givre, la silhouette fine et gracieuse. Et lui était un sportif à la carrure massive et au visage carré, brun aux yeux noisettes. Il se détourna de la scène avec une légère frustration, quand soudain il entendit deux de ses camarades murmurer :

\- Hey, j'ai entendu dire que Krum lui avait fait sa **demande en mariage**.

Et là Harry s'arrêta. Son coeur s'était mis en pause et il avait heurté un étudiant sans le voir.

\- Oh putain.

Oui, Harry avait réalisé que la jalousie avait étreint son coeur. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se marrie.

Oh bon dieu, **il était amoureux de Viktor Krum**.

xxx

Il mit quelques jours à accepter ses sentiments. Il s'est acharné à les nier, à les repousser tant bien que mal. Mais l'acceptation se fit dure. Il était amoureux.

Et lorsqu'il pensait que rien ne pourrait gâcher plus encore sa journée, Harry reçut un hibou de la famille Weasley au déjeuner. Et là, tous ses souvenirs liés à son frère lui revint en plein visage :

 _Harry,_

 _Dylan a besoin d'aide, je soupçonne ton père de l'avoir frappé pendant ton absence._

 _Il ne parle plus, ne mange plus. Il a des hématomes sur tout le corps, exceptés sur les bras, les jambes et le visage. Tu comprends bien qu'il ne peut pas montrer de telles marques, alors ton père fait attention._

 _Mais le pire reste à venir. Je pense que ton père a abusé de ton frère. Sexuellement. Ici, ça devient urgent. Reviens vite._

 _Bill W._

En lisant cette lettre, beaucoup de sentiments avaient traversé Harry. L'effroi, la peur, la culpabilité, le désarroi. Mais le sentiment qui primait était bel et bien la **vengeance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sem'ya**  
Note : je reprends l'écriture et je suis tout particulièrement inspirée pour cette fiction que j'avais mise en pause. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.  
 **Chapitre 2 : Les regrets**

Harry tenait la lettre froissée dans son poing fermé, écumant de rage. Il avait une haine incommensurable qui coulait dans ses veines, il serrait les dents si fort qu'elles grinçaient. Ne pouvant accepter ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Comment avait-il osé ? Ce fils de... Il allait se venger et foi de Harry il ne s'en sortira pas indemne. Il se leva de table avec colère et s'enfuit vers sa chambre. Il y chercha frénétiquement un parchemin et envoya un hibou à Charlie afin de l'informer de la situation, à Perceval afin d'avoir une aide politique et à Bill pour le remercier et lui confirmer la suite de la surveillance, ainsi qu'aux jumeaux pour fomenter sa vengeance.

Sa respiration était saccadée, il était fou de rage. Son écriture était illisible, sa plume presque écrasée tant il appuyait fort dessus et son visage était vermeil et tendu dans une grimace douloureuse. Soudain, il arrêta tout et prit sa tête dans ses mains et des tremblements le secouèrent de plus en plus en fort. Ce n'est que lorsque ses frères arrivèrent dans leur dortoir et que Odin s'avança pour l'enlacer doucement qu'il se retourna et cria, pleura dans son étreinte. Il était comme déchiré et son frère resta là à soulager sa peine comme il le pouvait, en étant là tout simplement. Il posa sa joue contre le crâne de son cadet et lui caressa gentiment le dos du plat de la main dans un mouvement concentrique. Il fit un signe de tête à leurs frères restés autour d'eux, essayant de montrer toute leur affection à leur cadet avant d'obéir à l'aîné et de se hâter de retourner vaquer à leurs occupations avant d'attendre que Harry viennent de lui-même leur demander leur aide ou attention. Cependant, Aleksandre savait de par le regard d'Odin qu'il fallait qu'il reste et prenne part à l'étreinte. Il attendit patiemment près du plus vieux en lui tenant l'épaule et une fois les pleurs plus espacés et les sanglots étouffés, il prit sa place. Il emmena Harry pour s'allonger sur son lit dans une étreinte fraternelle. Allongés face à face sur leur flanc, Harry cachait sa tête dans le giron d'Aleksandre dans une position fœtale, gêné et malheureux.

\- Que se passe-t-il Harrrry ?  
\- Mon... mon père... il a... il a frappé mon frère !

Et il se remit à pleurer, inconsolable. Aleksandre lui chuchota des mots apaisants, des mots qui pansèrent son coeur et calmèrent ses tourments. Une fois calmé, il écouta plus attentivement les paroles de son frère :

\- ... tu sais moi mon père me battait aussi, il faisait toujours attention à ne pas viser le visage afin qu'on ne le voit pas mais tout le monde s'en doutait, qui porterait un pull à manches longues en été à la plage ? Personne. Mais il était assez stupide pour se vanter de "corriger son putain de bâtard" et à force les parents de ma mère se sont doutés de quelque chose et m'ont pris en charge. Ma mère est morte bien avant que je n'ai eu le temps de la connaître, en fait elle est morte en couches. Je pense que c'est pour ça que mon père me détestait... Mais tu sais parfois ils n'ont pas d'excuses, c'est juste dans leur nature d'être mauvais parfois tu comprends ? Ce qu'il faut c'est s'éloigner de ce genre de personne, se pardonner de ne pas avoir réussi à se défendre, accepter d'avoir été trop jeune et faible et surtout lui pardonner...  
\- ... Aleks ?  
\- Oui bonhomme ?  
\- Je le hais.  
\- Je sais.

Et Harry resserra une dernière fois l'étreinte afin de se donner le courage nécessaire et se releva en remerciant Aleksandre d'un maigre sourire et les yeux rouges. Le plus grand lui serra l'épaule un court instant avant de laisser sa place aux autres. Ils allèrent tous deux devant la cheminée où se tenaient le reste de la famille autour du feu, dans les fauteuils agrémentés de peaux. Ils les accueillirent d'un sourire, attendant qu'Harry fasse le premier pas.

Il les regarda tour à tour, se rendant compte de la chance qu'il avait de les avoir, et regrettant que Dylan ne l'ait pas, cette chance. Il remercia Merlin d'avoir Odin comme aîné de la famille, bel homme de taille appréciable, athlétique sans être sportif et une personne rassurante à l'étreinte chaude et douce, il se tenait au plus proche de l'âtre. Il se tourna ensuite vers Aleksandre sur sa gauche qui était grand et fin, brun aux yeux verts qui était aussi doux qu'une mère, puis vers Adrian sur la droite de l'aîné qui était un sportif châtain aux yeux chocolat, discipliné et strict mais loyal et aimant. Ensuite il observa Alexei et Mikal tous deux face à face respectivement à gauche et à droite, les jumeaux blonds cendrés aux yeux mauve, l'un aussi fragile et doux que l'autre était brutal et carnassier. Il sentit autant qu'eux leur connexion et leur fraternité qui avait grandit au fil des jours qu'ils passaient ensemble.

Depuis l'arrivée de Harry, ils se sentaient encore plus proches si c'était possible. Ils se connaissaient tous depuis plusieurs années, se rencontrant à la rentrée pour les plus vieux et au fil des ans pour les plus jeunes. Mais Harry faisait le lien entre les plus jeunes et les plus vieux, comme si son calme et son espièglerie avait ramené de la joie et du réconfort dans leur famille. Car qui d'autre pouvait mieux comprendre Aleks que Harry ? Qui pouvait être le petit frère tant rêvé de Odin ? Le cadet discipliné de Adrian ou encore que le compagnon d'arme de Mikal ou celui qui accompagnerait Alexei dans ses lectures et ses moments de repos ? Harry, Harry et encore Harry.

Il avait réussi à lier toutes ces personnalités par des moments communs comme celui qu'ils vivaient actuellement. Ce qui arrivait à l'un d'entre eux les concernaient tous. Même si Aleks ne le savait pas Odin, Mikal et Harry étaient passés voir son père pour lui faire regretter ses gestes envers son fils, Alexei ne savait pas que c'était Aleks et Harry qui lui avaient trouvés des livres qui coûtaient les yeux de la tête juste pour le réconforter des insultes de Yulian quant à sa "féminité exacerbée et à gerber". Oh d'ailleurs elle aussi elle l'avait regretté. Tout comme elle avait regretté d'avoir envoyé balader Mikal alors qu'il lui avait confessé son béguin. Ainsi qu'Adrian qui avait reçu une tenue de sport complète avec un nouveau balais de la part de toute la chambrée.

Alors avec un sourire plus réel, il les remercia et leur expliqua le problème. A la fin de son récit, il vit brûler dans les yeux de ses frères une flamme qu'il avait ressenti à la lecture de son courrier. "La guerre est déclarée."

Il envoya ses lettres aux Weasley et ajouta un post scriptum à chacune afin de les prévenir de l'implication de ses frères. Le lendemain au souper, il reçut une seconde lettre de Bill qu'il ouvrit avec appréhension. Autour de lui, sa famille le soutenait et attendait avec impatience la lecture de la missive. Chaque maison avait sa table dans la grande salle, eux se trouvaient proche de la table des professeurs car ils étaient la 7e Sem'ya, la Sem Sem'ya. Toutes les plus grandes maisons, soit celles qui avaient un dieu nordique important se tenaient au devant du corps professoral tandis que le reste était éparpillé dans un désordre parfait et changeant dans la salle. Chaque dieu avait son rang et chaque Sem'ya avait donc son chiffre et le rang qu'il revêtait.

Harry murmura alors Aparecium, le sort qui dévoile les écritures invisibles et lut à voix basse afin que seuls ses frères puissent entendre.

 _"Cher Harry,_

Hier soir tout s'est précipité, dès que j'ai vu une ouverture je me suis permis d'emmener ton frère loin de tes parents et il est à présent chez Charlie en Roumanie. Il le soigne et lui permet un repos loin de tout. Si tu avais vu son état... Je t'envoie un Portoloin avec ce parchemin afin que tu puisses t'y rendre. Le mot de passe pour l'activer est le nom complet de ton premier amour. Prends soin de toi.

Bill W."

Harry prit l'anneau qui était passé au milieu de la missive et qui la tenait enroulée. Il la passa à son doigt et lança un sort de confusion, Confundo, dessus. Ainsi personne ne pourrait la voir sauf s'il avait connaissance de sa présence et de son utilité. Après concertation, la Sem'ya Svetovid prit congé et retourna à leur dortoir. Ils se mirent d'accord et Harry prit le Portoloin. Il serait couvert par ses frères jusqu'à l'appel du soir, il avait donc 4 heures avant de devoir rentrer, auquel cas son absence serait référée au directeur et donc à ses parents. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas.

Il murmura le nom de son premier amour et atterrit au milieu d'une forêt sombre où trônait un village à quelques mètres. Il s'approcha du centre et essaya de trouver tant bien que mal une chevelure rousse reconnaissable. Quand il comprit que Charlie ne se trouvait pas là, il demanda en russe où se trouvait Charlie avant de retrouver son anglais, ce qui se révéla plus compréhensible pour les roumains. Il suivit le chemin jusqu'à une petite chaumière proche de la sortie du village et frappa. Il vit les rideaux bouger avant que des pas précipités se pressèrent pour lui ouvrir. Charlie apparut, un grand sourire sur le visage malgré les traits tirés par la tristesse. Il observa derrière Harry afin de vérifier que tout était sûr et l'emmena à l'intérieur.

\- Harry, quel était le mot de passe ?

Le plus jeune rougit et demanda une autre question de sécurité. Charlie ne comprit pas et demanda alors qui était vraiment James et Lily Potter. La tête qu'il fit lui suffit et il l'emmena à l'étage pour voir son frère. Alors qu'Harry avait la main sur la poignée, Charlie le retint un instant et le prévint qu'il n'était pas stable et qu'il fallait faire attention. Il acquiesça avec la gorge serrée par l'émotion, et entra.

La chambre était plongée dans le noir, il distingua grâce à la lumière de la Lune diffusée par une large fenêtre une ombre dans le lit double trônant au milieu de la pièce. Il s'avança à tâtons et s'assit sur un côté du lit, faisant se recroqueviller la forme sous les draps. Cet instinct de protection l'attrista et attisa sa colère envers son père. Il ravala sa haine et essaya de toucher son frère avant de murmurer :

\- Dylan... Dylan c'est moi Harry... Dylan c'est ton frère, veux-tu bien me voir ?

La forme se figea et ne bougea plus, avant de se mettre à trembler. Harry prit peur, il ne voulait pas effrayer son frère et lorsqu'il entendit des sanglots étouffés il comprit et se réfugia sous les draps pour serrer son frère contre lui. Ses pleurs déchirèrent son coeur et il se fustigea pour ne pas avoir pu prendre soin de lui. Il aurait dû rester, il aurait dû le protéger. Il se détestait.

\- Harry... Harry...

Le plus vieux serra plus fort le plus jeune, lui caressait les cheveux comme il le faisait quand il faisait un cauchemar et lui chuchota des paroles douces et rassurantes. Il aurait aimé que Odin soit là pour l'aider, tout comme Aleksandre. Il fit de son mieux et Dylan se calma petit à petit. Une fois les pleurs devenus silencieux, Harry se pencha vers son frère et lui demanda s'il était calme à présent. Il acquiesça sans oser lever la tête vers son frère. Et lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, Dylan se crispa en serrant ses poings très fort sur le pull de son frère. Il tremblait, et cela fit imaginer le pire à Harry.

\- Il t'a frappé ?

Dylan acquiesça sans ouvrir la bouche.

\- Il a frappé maman ?

Un second hochement de tête.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a touché autrement qu'un père le devrait ?

Le silence éloquent du plus jeune raviva la flamme dans le coeur de Harry. Une haine sans nom lui rongeait les veines. Il prit son frère par les épaules, le repoussa pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et vit qu'il était effrayé et surtout qu'il essayait de ne pas se souvenir. Il le comprenait mais le déni n'était pas bon.

\- Dylan, réponds moi. Que t'a-t-il fait ?  
\- Il... Il...

Sa voix rauque et éraillée ne collait pas avec la voix habituellement claire et douce de son frère. Il avait donc crié...

\- Au début c'était... c'était parce que tu étais parti et que tu... tu lui avais fait honte... Il frappait maman parce que... parce qu'elle n'avait pas donné naissance à des enfants obéissants... Il l'a frappé encore et encore et à un moment elle est tombée... J'ai voulu la rattraper et... et il m'a attrapé. Je sais que tu m'avais dis de me cacher dès qu'il... dès qu'il était en colère mais maman... maman ne bougeait plus... Et il m'a attrapé et m'a frappé, il était très en colère... A un moment il s'est calmé, je pensais qu'il s'en irait comme d'habitude mais là il souriait et me parlait doucement et il... il m'a... il m'a dit d'être sage et qu'il... qu'il serait gentil dans ce cas... Et je ne pouvais pas bouger et... et... et il m'a...

Ses pleurs étaient trop forts à présent pour que son discours soit compréhensible. Mais c'était suffisant pour comprendre. Alors Harry reprit ses caresses et ses mots doux, le réconfortant comme il put. Le temps passa dans cette étreinte pleine de douceur et de pardon avant que Charlie ne vienne frapper doucement à la porte pour les prévenir que l'heure de rentrer était venue. Dylan paniqua et refusa qu'il parte mais Harry lui expliqua avec le coeur déchiré qu'il le fallait, lui promettant de revenir dès qu'il le pourrait. Les au-revoir furent difficiles mais Dylan s'endormit après avoir but une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Harry remercia Charlie et ils convinrent d'une horaire pour ne pas se faire prendre et un moyen de communication par parchemin liés.

Quand il revint dans sa chambre, l'appel venait juste de commencer dans la Sem'ya voisine. Il se mit devant son lit et épousseta le bas de son pull pour enlever une branche de sapin. Après l'appel, il expliqua tout à ses frères et fut réconforté par Alexei alors qu'il craquait de nouveau. Il avait eu si peur... et surtout le pire étant que ses peurs s'étaient avérées. Il s'en voulait tellement, et c'était là que Aleks prit place. Il dormit dans son lit, emmitouflé dans une peau d'ours avec des larmes au coin des yeux.

Au matin, il reçut un parchemin vierge et essaya d'écrire dessus après un échec du sort de révélation d'encre invisible. Quelques minutes après avoir écrit et que sa phrase disparut, une autre apparut : _"Harry, c'est Charlie. Voici le parchemin dont je t'avais parlé ainsi tu pourras parler avec Dylan au besoin mais évite de te faire prendre avec, ce n'est pas sûr. A bientôt."_ Il enroula le parchemin dans sa manche et répondit aux hiboux des Weasley, les tenant informés sans pour autant dévoiler toutes les informations, la prudence étant de mise. Il observa ses frères à sa table et fit un signe discret pour qu'ils finissent et se rejoignent en salle libre afin de parler plus librement. Une fois assis dans celle-ci, ils fomentèrent un plan afin de récupérer légalement Dylan dans leur école pour pouvoir le protéger. Seulement, ils étaient mineurs et cela les empêchaient de faire toute démarche administrative. Surtout que tout avocat refuserait d'accuser un Potter de violences surtout d'accusations provenant de ses fils. Mais la guerre venait juste de commencer.


End file.
